


The Spectacular Runaways

by unfoldingbliss



Category: The Spectacular Spider-Man (Cartoon), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Friendship, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfoldingbliss/pseuds/unfoldingbliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a botched transportation, Eduardo and the rest of the Runaways find themselves in another dimension - one with its fair share of differences and similarities [Crossover]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Ugh, we're not going to get there in time!" Virgil exclaimed, gliding above the other four with his ever-reliable trash can lid, "Why can't we just find a broken down car or something and travel using my powers?"

"Can you even carry four of us, let alone a car?" Eduardo asked as he tried to keep pace along side Virgil, "You're having enough trouble managing yours and Arsenal's weight as is because _someone_ doesn't want to learn how to skateboard."

On cue, Virgil's companion let out a frustrated sigh, turning his head and meeting Eduardo's teasing eyes with a glare, "I never have and never will have any desire to ride one of those. I prefer foot...or maybe even a motorcycle compared to that ridiculous piece of transportation."

Eduardo chuckled, "We'll see about that."

"Okay, enough chit-chat!" Tye growled from several meters in front of them. Being the most skilled with his board, he was even outpacing Virgil with his electromagnetism, taking every opportunity to use the rails to his advantage, "If we're not there in the next three minutes, we're going to miss the train to the homeless shelter. And I'll be damned if I let Sam - or any of you guys - sleep on the streets tonight."

"Yeah," Asami said beside Eduardo, "Hurry - is cold!"

And cold it was. Even in the mid of June, Gotham City had a way of staying chilly. Most speculated Mr. Freeze had somehow tampered with the atmosphere surrounding the city, continuously paranoid his rumored, cyrogenically frozen wife wasn't cool enough to sustain life.

At Asami's words, however, something in Eduardo's thoughts clicked, "Hey, guys. Wait - _wait up_!"

Eduardo skidded his board to stop, ignoring the surprised and annoyed stares he received from his friends. Virgil was the first to bite, narrowing his gaze, "Ed, what are you doing? Tye just said that -"

"I think I can teleport us there," he explained, hands shaking at the mere suggestion. In theory, he _could_ teleport all of them there. It was far easier to transport one person now than it had been two months ago. And, all he needed was a decent memory of a place in a ten mile radius to jump wherever he wanted, "It's only about three miles away. And I have teleported two of you with me before."

"Yeah, and you almost had a concussion when we hit the ground!" Roy reminded him, getting off the trash lid and storming over to Eduardo, "There is no way you're taking all four of us there. Even if it was individually, that's going to put a lot of strain on your body; who knows what's going to happen? We can tough it out on the streets for another night if we need to."

"No," Eduardo said, grabbing Roy by the arm and leading him towards the other three, "I'm doing this. I stopped us - it'll be my fault if we don't get on that train. And how will I ever know what I'm capable of when it comes to my powers if I don't even try and help out when they can be useful. Trust me, please."

Tye and Asami looked at one another for advice, but neither knew what to say (or perhaps, had no idea how to say it), while Virgil's eyes roamed over Eduardo's stiff form, "Well...man, okay, Ed. _Fine_. I don't know how I feel about this, but their your powers, so it's your call. You know as well as I do that I can't tell you how to live your life."

"You're right on that mark, _hermano_!" his lips broke into a smile, tightening his hold on the objecting Arsenal to further his point, "Alright, enough talk. Everyone place their hands on my shoulders and get as close as you can."

"Wait, you're doing us all in one go?" Tye asked, face growing ashen, "I thought - "

"No time!" Eduardo reached out his other hand and pulled the boy into his chest. Asami followed suit, clinging to Ed's shoulder as best she could while Virgil snaked a hand around the boy's waist (curiously aware of the fact Roy was glaring at him). "Okay - here it goes!"

He clasped his eyes shut, focusing all of his attention to the memory of the underground train station: everything down to the faded green paint to the line of hobos that were ever present near the toll booths. The warmth of his powers began to emit from his body, surrounding the four of his friends, pinning them along for the ride. He wasn't sure what would happen if a passenger decided to bail on him during a teleportation, but he definitely wasn't willing to -

"I can already tell this is too much for you!" Roy shouted into his ear, "Stop it right now, Ed, or I'm going to break away."

"What?" Eduardo snapped his eyes opened, sheer horror crawling up his face. He tried to warn his friend, but it was already to late. The vision of the train station had vanished, Roy was pulling away, and the five of them were still glowing gold, "Harper, no, don't -"

And before he could do anything else, they vanished from the streets of Gotham as if they were never there. Splitting pain - in his head, across his back, down his toes - engulfed Eduardo as they traveled to God knows where, faintly hearing the sounds of maniacal laughter. The five of them soon became suspended in the air, a dark blue sky above blurred, growing farther and farther as they fell back to the earth.

"Oh - oh my god! Gwen, Liz - watch out!"

Huh, strange. That sounded a lot like Neut.

They hit the ground hard, the pain in Ed's back shooting up in ways he never thought had been possible. The scream he let out was desperate and unnerving, even to himself. It made him think of fires and gunshots and death.

"Ed!" he heard Virgil exclaim beside him, pulling the boy into his arms, "Ed, are you - no, you're obviously not okay! Jeez, oh man, we need to find a doctor quick!"

"Hey! Get off of me!" an unfamiliar, feminine voice grunted.

"Excuse me, blondie. Just fell from the sky and all," Roy rushed out as he untangled his body from the stranger and scampered over to Ed, "I told you it was a bad idea, you idiot! Now look at you - you can barely keep your eyes open."

"...Max?" the blonde girl gasped.

"Oh my - " the voice that sounded like Neut hovered over Virgil and Ed, a mop of wavy red hair coming into view, "Is he - are you - where did you guys come from!"

"Gotham City," Tye replied as he led Asami over, his face just as ashen as it had been before, "We were trying to catch a train and...ugh, jeez, my _head_."

"Gotham City?" another female entered the conversation and Eduardo could see a dark face and pretty eyes making her way towards them, "Never heard of it before. Is it on the west coast?"

"Um...no, it's more east..." Tye trailed, crooking an eyebrow, "Are you sure you've never heard of it before? It's pretty big in the US. You know, where Batman and Robin fight the Joker and the Penguin..."

"Batman and Robin?" the blonde's hands went up to her glasses, readjusting them to get a better look at the group, "No...never heard of that superhero duo before. Maybe they're a new team and Gotham is a bit more low-key than New York?"

"Low-key? You think Batman and Robin are low-key?" Roy scoffed, briefly taking his eyes off Ed to glare at her, "Then Green Arrow must not even be on your radar."

"Well, with Spider-Man and others like him in town, it's hard to keep up with any other heroes outside the Big Apple," the boy chuckled out, although he stifled it when the rest of the runaways appeared confused, "You have gotta be kidding me! Spider-Man? The Fantastic Four? Any of those ring a bell?"

"Uh...no dice, man," Virgil said, "Where were from, Firestorm and Green Lantern are the big hitters in New York..."

_No...no, it's not possible,_ Eduardo thought through the throbbing of his aching body, _Father said it was only a theory...it's not possible. I didn't_...

Apparently, Asami was the first of the other four to realize it, with the way her eyes widened and mouth gaped, "Not...not _our_ earth."

"Not your earth? What does that mean?" the other girl asked.

"We - we teleported alright," Eduardo was finally able to speak, although it came out ragged and his breath wheezed, "To another dimension."

With the realization still ringing in his ears, the faces of his friends and the strangers swarming over him in shock and concern, Eduardo's world went dark as he slumped into Virgil's arms.


	2. Lab Rats

"Wait, he's not a _doctor_ doctor?" it might have been fuzzy, but Eduardo knew that was Roy speaking beside him, voice agitated and gruff, "Then why did you bring him over here? We need to go to a hospital, _now_!"

"Calm down, son," the smooth voice of an older gentleman pleaded, "I might not be a medical doctor, but I have dealt with situations likes this many times before. While I haven't studied the idea of dimension jumping very thoroughly, I do understand the theory of teleportation, and therefore understand the affects it can have on an individual. I doubt any normal doctor at a hospital would give you the same in-depth analysis."

"So, do you know what's wrong with him yet, Dr. Connors?" the voice of the blonde sounded awfully close, as though she was hovering directly above him, "He's been out for almost three hours now."

"He's suffering from a major concussion and several fractures in various areas that are trying, if you can believe it, to realign themselves," the doctor explained, "It's why he passed out so quickly. I can't imagine how painful that must have been."

"It still is," Eduardo coughed out, opening his eyes as the sound of numerous gasps greeted him. Well, he was right about one thing: the blonde was above him, stare boring into his. She jumped at his abrupt awakening, taking a step back and hitting the chest of a man in a lab coat, who Eduardo could only assume was the doctor, "Not as bad as before...but definitely - augh - a lot worse than it should be."

"Try not to speak," Dr. Connors walked up to the bed he was lying on, pressing a firm hand into his shoulder, "You need rest."

Eduardo nodded, wincing at the shooting throbs present throughout the whole of his body. Were his bones really trying to do that? To teleport themselves to their proper place?

"Hey, guys! Ed's awake!" he heard Tye exclaim from behind him and soon, a flurry of footsteps rushed towards him. The concern was still etched into his friend's faces - even a little in Roy's, who stood the farthest away from the bed. With them were the girl with the pretty eyes and the boy with Neut's voice, "You okay, man?"

"Look good!" Asami grinned, letting her fingers tangle into his hair for a moment or two.

"Dr. Connors just told him not to talk, you two," Roy chastised, fingers digging into his forearms, "Give him some space. He's had a rough few hours."

"Yeah," the boy who sounded like Neut agreed, moving a few steps back, "He's right. This must be really scary for him. Waking up and wondering how you got there..."

"You're trippin', Harper," Virgil rolled his eyes, leaning in closer, "You want us here, right, Ed?"

Virgil's eyes were so hopeful and relieved, Eduardo couldn't help but smile and nod his head yes. The pain may be spiking every three seconds or so, but hey, at least he had his friends' undivided attention (well, most of them).

"Oh, hey!" Virgil suddenly exclaimed, reaching out to the other boy and pulling him back towards the bed, "Let me introduce the new guys! This one is Harry Osborn and not only does he sound like Neut, but he acts like him! Isn't that neat?"

"You know, I still don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing," Harry sheepishly grinned, taking note of the way Virgil so eagerly held onto his shoulder.

"Neut's okay in our book, most of the time," Tye shrugged, "Worries a hell of a lot though."

"Ha, sounds like Harry alright," the pretty-eyed girl giggled, "Always fidgeting about Peter or Gwen or me. _But_ , it can be cute though."

Harry blushed at that remark, keeping his gaze fixed on the floor as she approached, "My name is Liz Allan, by the way. And over there is Harry's girlfriend, Gwen Stacey."

"Nice to meet you," the blonde finally walked back to the bed, a nervous smile stretched across her face, "All of you. I'm sorry I haven't spoken much to any of you. It's just...this is all kinds of fascinating, you know? I never dreamed jumping dimensions was even possible!"

"Oh yeah, because Ed would love to be your little test subject for the next week or so," Roy cut in, blue eyes narrowing at the blonde as he joined the other teens at the bed, "Hate to break it to you, blondie, but we have no plans on staying here longer than necessary. Once Ed's ready to go, we're heading home."

"And how do you plan on doing that when your friend probably doesn't know _how_ to get back to your dimension?" Gwen bit back, stare just as intense as Roy's, "Like it or not, Dr. Connors and I _need_ to study him, Max or - "

She stopped mid-sentence, clasping her mouth shut and chewing at her lips while Roy's expression wound into confusion.

"That's the second time you've called me that," Roy pointed out, "Do I remind you of this Max like this guy Harry reminds them of their friend, Neut?"

Gwen and the doctor's stares grew solemn, hands making their ways to the insides of their pockets. Dr. Connors was the first to speak, aware that all eyes were now glued on him, "Max was our electrician here. He sounded almost exactly like you. Kind of brash as well. But he had a good heart and was headed for a better life. However...there was an accident at the lab, and...well, things escalated quickly after that."

"Is he...?" the question hung at the end of Roy's tongue and Eduardo could almost see him draw parallels to his own tragic past.

"No, he's not dead," Gwen shook her head, taking off her glasses so she could wipe the tears off her eyes, "But he's not alive either. He's lost...the accident gave him control over electrostatic energy and caused him to go insane. He was in therapy, but...others got a hold of him before anything could really change."

"Electric powers?" Virgil piped up, apparently uncomfortable with how the mood so quickly shifted, "You mean like this?"

Gwen and the doctor's eyes widened while Virgil charged up his fingers and picked up several pieces of surgical equipment off the nearby table with his electromagnetism, making them dance along the table's edge.

"That...that's pretty close to what he does, actually!" Dr. Connors breathed out, hurriedly grabbing onto a nearby notebook and scribbling down notes, "Maybe if we can study you, we could finally find a cure for Max! Of course, if it's alright with you?"

"No problem!" Virgil flashed the pair a smile, "Since we might be staying more than a few days, I don't see the problem. Just as long as you don't stuff me into a pod, we're good!"

"Why would he do that?" Harry asked.

"Long story," both Tye and Asami replied.

"Oh, thank you so much!" Gwen ran up Virgil, going in for a quick hug, "You have no idea how much we've wanted to help Max. We just didn't know how!"

As Virgil continued to relish the praise of both Gwen and Dr. Connors (and receiving an approving stare from Liz), Ed kept his focus on Roy, who turned his stare down towards his cybernetic arm, curling the black fingers into a tight fist.

"At least this Max has people who care about him while he's lost..." Roy murmured, lifting his eyes up once again to watch the scene before him unfold, "Maybe he'll have a happier ending."

Eduardo frowned, wishing he could reach out and punch the boy in the ribs. He wasn't alone. Not anymore.

"So...I'm thinking, since you fell from the sky and all, you need a place to crash for the night?" Harry said a few minutes later, rubbing at the back of his neck, "If it's alright with the doctor, I could take you guys in. I don't think my parents will mind. Or notice."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Harry," Dr. Connors replied, "At least until I can get this sorted out with Martha. Five more mouths to feed might be a bit a struggle, even with TV dinners."

"Better than what we've been living off of," Tye admitted.

"How about we head over right now," Harry suggested, "I can ask my butler to come with the limo and everything. We can even keep Ed on the bed if we need to."

"Wait," Virgil's eyes widened, "Come again? Did you just say... _limo_?"

"Oh..uh," Harry gulped, letting out a nervous chuckle, "Yeah...I hope it's okay with you guys, but my dad kind of owns this multi-billion dollar company...so I have a lot of money at my disposal."

"Hope not like Luthor," Asami cringed, "Bad man."

"No, no!" Harry waved his hands in front of his chest, shaking his head, "My dad may be a little strict at times, but he's definitely not a bad guy. He's...good in his own way!"

"Well, he _is_ your dad," Virgil said, wrapping his arm around Harry's shoulder, "And you _did_ say limo. C'mon, guys, we just scored the jackpot!"

"Yeah, because jumping to another dimension doesn't cancel that out or anything," Roy scoffed from behind while Harry led them out the doors.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dude..." Virgil's eyes bulged, his friends mimicking his behavior (except for the redhead. Much didn't seem to impress him), " _This_ is where you live?"

"Ah, ha, yeah," Harry wasn't sure how to respond, though he knew he should by now. Both Gwen and Peter had ogled the place when Harry had first invited them over, and even Glory had to resist touching anything and everything when he invited her over for dinner during their brief stunt at dating. There just wasn't much he could say other than _'yeah, I'm rich and yes, there is a hot tub inside the bathroom,_ ' "It's pretty big, huh? Um...are you guys hungry? I could make you guys some eggs and bacon."

"Whoa, hold up," Virgil shook his head, propping an elbow onto Harry's shoulder, "You're telling me you can cook too? Why would you do that? How did you _learn_ that? Don't you have a butler?"

Harry chuckled, eyes flickering from Virgil's face to his elbow. That was a little strange - there were very few people who touched him as affectionately as this. His mother and father didn't even make that short list. Still, he wasn't about to complain. The touch made him jittery, happy even. Like old times with Peter used to, "I do...but it's kind of late, and I doubt Bernard would keep this secret. It's alright - I've been cooking snacks for myself since I was like eight or something."

"I can help," Tye offered, coming up from behind the two, "I'm pretty good at making tuna melts, if you got the stuff for it."

"Ano...rice and miso?" Asami spoke up, her English shaky, "Have any?"

"I'm sure they have rice, Sam," Ed replied, "But I doubt your kitchen is stocked with anything for some quality Argentinian dishes."

"I think you would be right on that," Harry smiled, "My mom doesn't like spicy food all that much. But we do have enchiladas on occasion...though, that's Mexican, right?"

"Ah, so this rich white boy knows the difference!" Ed broke into a wide grin, snapping his head back to Arsenal, "You should take notes, Harper! Maybe you'll learn a little."

"Ha ha," he rolled his eyes at Ed while scanning the vast penthouse, "Well, you all have fun. I'm not - "

"Oh, no, no, no, Roy," Virgil flocked to the broody teen, grabbing onto his wrist and pulling him towards the kitchen doors, "The last time we ate was yesterday afternoon. You're not going anywhere until you have something in you."

"Yesterday afternoon?" Harry quirked a brow at that, "Why's that? You guys go on a trip or something?"

The group shifted and silenced at his words, guarded looks and stiff arms perplexing Harry further. He knew they were different, that this Ed had superpowers like Spider-Man or the Fantastic Four or even like the mutants becoming more prominent in the news. But that didn't mean they had to go without food...did it?

"We'll tell you later, k?" Virgil gave him a pained smile, his visage tense with a rippling anxiety he didn't think the boy had been capable of, "I promise, Harry."

"Umm...okay," Harry conceded, taking careful steps towards the kitchen, "Alright, so...how about I show you guys the pantry and we'll go from there. Sound good?"

"Sounds good to me," Tye replied, giving Asami enough space to walk in front of him, "Anything but chicken soup will be a godsend."

"Oh, I know, right?" Eduardo said, shooting Roy another insistent glance, "How about some crackers and hummus for an appetizer, Harper? Didn't you say your mentor used to make that for you after missions?"

The boy gave no comment, wrist still in the clutches of Virgil's grip, but his face did lax at the words, as though he was surprised that Eduardo would remember such a meaningless tidbit.

It was then Harry wished Peter had been there with them. He would've helped him with this little ordeal. There really wasn't much he knew about dimension jumping or the superhero life, and Pete hung out with a guy like that almost five hours a night. It was tempting to consider calling him right then and there, yet...yeah, Aunt May probably wouldn't think too much of a midnight escapade.

_Guess I'm on my own for the next twelve hours or so._..Harry trailed in his thoughts while turning the knob of the pantry. He had an entire weekend to figure this fiasco out before his parents showed up and he had to go back to school. Sure, it put a dent in the plans he had for himself and Gwen. But, really? Only so many opportunities for Harry to make friends that weren't after one thing or another.

And he really like these kids.

"Okay, everyone," he plastered a smile on his face, gesturing towards the overstuffed shelves of food, "Dinner is - whoa!"

"It's like another bedroom!" Virgil exclaimed, jumping up to grab a bag of chips, "Can I sleep in here?"

"...If you want," was all Harry could say, heart swelling at their bright, appreciative faces.

For what seemed like the first time in his life, Harry Osborn wasn't just there; he was needed.

0808080808080808080

The consistent grinding of his teeth should have set alarms off in Roy's head - that it was going to start soon and that this time, he might not get out of it - but all the jokes and the laughs and the questions kept his mind buzzing with a nervous intensity that hadn't been this powerful since his initial encounter with Lex Luthor. This was nothing like he had endured before. He had been kidnapped, he had been used, he had been replaced, and he had been abandoned. But, not even in his wildest nightmares had he envisioned _this_. Escaping to a new world with his new comrades, being told it might be sometime before they could go back...if ever. Would anyone come to look for them, if they were discovered to be truly missing? Would Oliver or Dinah or even Red Arrow...would they even care he had vanished again? Would they have the heart to search?

If he returned, would he ever want to know?

"Hey, pass the peanut butter, Tye!" Virgil extended his hand out to the older boy, eyes fixed on the makings of what he called, 'The Supreme Dessert Sandwich,' "I'm trying to make a masterpiece over here."

While he cringed at the ingredients of the concoction, bread already slathered with honey, chocolate syrup, and marshmallows, Tye did as instructed and tossed him the jar of peanut butter, "Good luck with your intestines tomorrow."

"Yeah, you're going to need all the miso soup you can get," Eduardo smirked, looking over his shoulder to see Asami stirring the thin substance in a large, black pot, "How's it going over there, Sam?"

"A-okay!" Asami replied, throwing up a quick peace sign, "Harry good help!"

Their new friend chuckled at that, throwing a hand around the back of his neck, "Ahh, I'm not that much help. Just doing what you ask me to."

"Better than what we can do," Eduardo shrugged, giving the boy a lazy, genuine smile. Something about how Harry returned the smile, relishing in the compliment -

Roy's heart crunched against his lungs, sucking out the last of his tempered resolve.

_I can't stay there,_ Roy thought, clenching his jaw so tight it could break, _I have to go - I need to - somewhere else, anywhere else_ -

He bolted out of the kitchen, ignoring the immediate protests of his friends. They couldn't care about him, not really. He joined them too late in the game, when their bond was too deep to slice through. If he left now, abandoned them first in this strange new world, it would only solidify his vision: that he was alone and that he needed no one.

He didn't needed anyone. Everyone left. Everyone abandoned him.

And Roy simply didn't want to hurt anymore.

A warm hand stopped him before he could jump off the open balcony, pulling him back to the cold cement. He bit back a growl, ready to throw a flurry of shouts and insults at the imbecile who dare try to stop him. Probably Virgil, the only one of them that hadn't been bred in tragedy. Or maybe Eduardo, the only one he was even remotely comfortable talking to in moments of weakness. But that didn't matter anymore.

"Don't touch me, you - " he stopped mid-sentence, surprised to see Asami staring back at him with stone-cold eyes, lips drawn into a straight line. Behind her stood Harry Osborn, his hands stretched out towards the pair, "Asami?"

"You no go," she hissed, her grip soon growing painful. He winced at the pain, unsure how she was readjusting her chi to give her super strength, "Stay."

"I don't need your pity," Roy said as he tried to wriggle out of her grasp, but to no avail. Her fingers didn't relent, nor did her glare. So, he took the next best option, redirecting his attention to their gracious host, "And I don't need your hospitality either, Osborn. If they want to play house while we're stuck here, that's fine. But I'm going to see if I can find some real answers."

"...Where will you go?" Harry questioned, taking a cautious step forward, "You have no idea what this New York is like. Why don't you stay here with your friends? I promise I won't let anything happen to you while you're in this house."

Roy let out a bitter laugh, feeling bile inch to the back of his throat, "Don't make promises you can't keep. I won't trust you anyway."

"I'm not expecting you to," Harry replied, a flash of experienced misery shooting across his face, "But...at least stay for the night? Please? I'm sure if you leave, your friends will go after you. And then you'll _all_ be at risk. You might not trust me to keep my promises, but trust me on this. Making your friends worry when you could have prevented it...that stuff eats away at you far longer than it should."

Roy was caught off-guard by the raw quality of his tone, voice breaking in places that made him sound sincere, _honest_. Maybe the rich kid knew what he was talking about.

Asami was the next to speak, her hold on his wrist slacking slightly, "Need you, Roy. Like you...you need _us_."

_Need_. It was a word he really wanted to believe in. It was being needed that would pull Roy back from the dark corners of his mind, where it felt like all his dreams of a future with friends and families had shattered before him. Once upon a time, Roy had been happy, vibrant, ready to take on the world. Now all the people who had once been in his life, the ones that had made him so happy and vibrant were gone. The holes in their hearts at his disappearance had already filled up, further deepening the holes in his very own.

Maybe it was finally time to accept they weren't the ones that had to heal them.

With a stiff nod, Roy mumbled out, "Okay, Asami. Osborn. I'll...I'll see how it is in the morning."

Asami grinned, moving her hand from his wrist to his fingers, intertwining them with her own. Harry beamed at his reply, hesitantly pressing a hand on his shoulder as they re-entered the penthouse, "That's great! I'm so glad you want to stay...umm...what do you want me to call you, by the way? Your friends have an awful lot of names for you."

"Roy's just fine, Harry," he answered, "Roy's just fine."


End file.
